


Cause You're Driving Me Away

by HolleringHawk65



Series: The Batman They Got [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Hawk and Dove (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Batman!Jason, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jason has scars and Peter is totally awed and lowkey crushing on him, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: In which Jason gets some hope while others may be starting to lose it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry that it's taking me so long to update this! I'm totally swamped with homework and work but I have so many ideas and plans for this series so you don't have to worry about me stopping updates for this!

Jason wakes up in a warm bed. He’s not sure how he got there and is even less sure about why his head is pounding so much until he remembers everything that had just happened with Tim.

It’s late afternoon; the digital clock reads 3:42. Sun is streaming in through the windows, showing Jason a rather spartan room. He sits up, taking in the fact that this is someone else’s room (he figures that a guest room would not have _Third Eye Blind_ posters on the walls, but he could be wrong). There’s an unopened water bottle on the nightstand next to him, which he assumes is for him so he grabs it and opens it.

This is how Peter finds when he walks in. Jason’s shirt is off, exposing some of the scars he’s gathered over the year. He stops short, mouth slightly open.

He wants to photograph him. Black and white, in color, out of the suit and in the suit, around the compound and in Gotham, and just everywhere. Jason looks like how Peter always pictured Hercules.

Jason looks up at him when he shifts. “Hey. Um. I guess I took your room?”

“It’s fine! I’m just in here to get my computer charger. How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay, probably a little more rested than normal." Peter laughs. "I should probably get going soon.”

“Back to Gotham?”

“Yeah, I guess.” He swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands up. “Do you need a ride back to the city?”

“I think that Mr. Stark is going to take me back, but thank you for the offer.”

Jason smiles. “No problem, kid." He looks at Peter and just can't place where he knows him from. "Say, do you have relatives around your age?”

Peter doesn’t say anything for a moment, just rubs his thumb against his charger. “I have a cousin. And an aunt and an uncle to go with him, of course. He used to have a brother, but he died a few years ago. I’m not that close with Hank, to be honest. He goes to Gotham U and plays football.”

It clicks in his head. “Hank? Hank Hall?” Jason nearly drops the bottle of water. “He’s your cousin? And Don, Don’s dead here, too?”

“You know Hank?” Is what Peter seems to have garnered from that. He adds, softly, “Don died a few years ago.”

He takes a deep breath as he finds the t-shirt that he’d been wearing before. “I didn’t know Hank that well. I knew his persona a little better.”

“Oh. So he was a hero?”

Jason thinks of Hawk leaving after Dove I had died, about how he he had treated Hawkfire and the rest of Titans West. But then he thinks about what he, himself, had done when he had come back from being dead. His body count is definitely higher than Hawk’s. “Yeah, Hawk was a hero.”

“I think that Clint and Thor are watching a game that he’s in, right now, if you want to watch it.”

Jason stands there, putting his hands in the pockets of the sweatpants. “I should really get going.”

Peter nods. “Yeah, of course.”

They walk downstairs. The game was on; Gotham University versus Georgetown. Jason instantly sees the cosmic irony of it all, but doesn’t say anything. Hank’s just won Gotham the game and his teammates have lifted him onto their soldiers. His helmet was off and he looked-

Jason sits down.

Hank had looked beautiful and happy, for just a mere moment, before something seemed to settle into his eyes, not that his posture portrays it. It isn’t anything that other people would notice unless they wore the same expression.

“Hawk is the avatar of chaos,” Jason blurts out. Peter looked at him like he’s going mad. “Hank exists is both worlds.” He takes a deep breath, trying to contain his excitement. “Hank can be my touchstone.”

\---

Tim doesn’t say anything for a moment. “Zatanna, without you, I wouldn’t be able to see Jason at all, and I’m more than grateful for that. I just wish that I got to see him for a little longer.”

He’s still sitting cross legged across from her. She nods solemnly to him. “I understand.”

“How is he?” Dick asks.

“He’s Batman.” He can’t keep himself from smiling. “Jason’s Batman and he’s working with the Avengers. Doesn’t that just sound so crazy?” He draws up his knees to his chin. “I wish that I was there with him.”

Dick kneels behind him, pulls him to him. “I know, I get it. I love him just as much as you do, but I love you, too.” He brings them up, half carrying Tim. These in depth seances leave not only Zatanna devoid of energy, but Tim, too. “I can’t stand to see you like this.”

Tim ignores that for the moment. “Thank you, Zatanna. I’ll see you again in a couple of days, right?”

“Of course, Tim. Keep me up to date with any breakthroughs, okay?”

He nods and tries to smile. The idea of a breakthrough is what keeps him and Bruce and Alfred going.

Dick drives them home. Home is the apartment that the three of them had occasionally shared, along with Roy sometimes. Jason’s room hasn’t been touched in the months that he’s been gone; Dick expects Tim to crack one day and curl up into Jason’s bed, hold the pillow that smells like Jason, and cry and whisper to an empty room how much he misses their lover.

Tim is silent as he stares out the window, watching Gotham pass by them. Dick and Roy will go out on patrol tonight and he’ll be alone, trying to translate ancient texts to bring Jason back to them again.

The two of them don’t say anything even as Dick helps Tim into the apartment. Roy is hunched over a book, looking incredibly frustrated. He looks over to them, tries to smile, but fails. “None of this is making sense.”

“Jason being gone again doesn’t make sense,” Tim explains before he limps off to his room. Dick sighs before he goes to suit up; Roy makes dinner for the three of them. Dick won’t eat and Tim won’t eat it right away, but it’s the thought that counts.

He tries to make pancakes like Jason would, the huge pancakes like one could get in IHOP, but they burn on the edge and are uncooked in the middle, so he makes small ones, but then it doesn’t feel right so he throws them away and makes waffles instead.

He misses the way that he could hang on to Jason as he cooked, could wrap his arms around Jason’s waist and kiss his neck and just _be_ with him. He remembers once, when it was just the two of them, and they had spent the whole morning in bed before Jason had made them pancakes and milkshakes and they had fed each other and-

“Are you alright?” Dick asks.

“No.” He turns around and Dick brings him into a hug. The Nightwing costume is rough underneath his cheek and it just makes him miss the moments where Jason would pull him close after a close call. He just _misses_ Jason. “I’m sorry,” he says, when he pulls away, because there’s a lead pit in his stomach.

He loves Dick but he loves Jason more.


End file.
